Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for normalizing attributes of product records including attributes according to a plurality of schema.
Background of the Invention
Some retailers offer a marketplace allowing many third-party vendors to sell their products on Walmart.com. Sellers provide product information to Wal-Mart such as product category and product attributes. However, attributes provided by different sellers vary considerably. For example, for the attribute TV Screen Size=40″, there exist many variations from seller provided data such as screen size=40 inch, TV Size=40″, TV screen size=40 inches etc. To facilitate searching and comparison all these variations may advantageously be normalized to a single form, such as TV Screen Size=40.″ For a market place of 7 million products including, for example, twenty attributes, normalization requires evaluating 140 million attributes.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for providing normalizing product attributes.